Birth of the Outlands
by Nan the cowdog
Summary: Ever wondered how the Outlands came to be? Well, you're about to find out. Neema and Kilima are the daughters of Mkali, king of the Outlands. Neema, future queen, and Kilima, who has nothing better to do than get into trouble. The Pridelands and Outlands have had a special bond for generations, but will the death of King Mufasa change that? T for things suggested, and bloodshed.
1. introSummary

**Hi everyone ! It has been a while since I've written anything here for a while and this is my first TLK fanfic ! Comments are welcomed and pointing out grammar errors will help. I written this on my phone so I may have missed something, so if you let me know Ill do my best to edit it !**

_Introduction_

The Outlands are dusty and mostly barren. The sun beats down as it does in most of Africa. But a few lions call it home. No, not Zira's pride, But a small 'settlement' pride, that started before even before Simba was born.

It started when Mohatu was king of the Pridelands. A group of lion's that wanted to expand.

But not even the great kings could predict that darkness would cast a shadow here. Even with two innocent cubs.

Is evil born ? Or does it evolve ?


	2. Prologue

==Prologue==

Mkali, the future long of the Outlands.

A older adolescent, his dark brown mane almost fully grown. His light brown fur looked like gold covered with dust as light reflected on it. His muzzle and underbelly was the color of tan. The end of his muzzle was dark brown. And his ears had tufts of dark brown hair on the top, and he had black outer ear rims.

Mkali smiled, he couldn't wait to tell his future queen the news. He would be taking full control of the Outlands. Since his parents had token their place in the circle, and Mkali didn't feel ready to be king, Ahadi, would take temporary control until Mkali was ready as part of the brother-sister pride. Mufasa will also honor the pride's relationship as sister-brother pride's. Meaning that they had equal rights to the water, and a portion of the hunting grounds.

He made his way back to his den, where his future-queen, Ushindi was sleeping.

Ushindi, a dark-gold lioness with olive underbelly and muzzle. And a brown tail and upper ear rims. Her Dark brown eyes seemed to stare through solid rock.

Mkali made his way though the Outlands, on his way back to his cave that laid a few miles away from the river that separated the Pridelands from the Outlands.

The Outlands isn't as abundant as the Pridelands, but good hunts can be found. It's one reason his family had settled here, two generations ago.

Finally, he arrived at the den.

Ushindi sat at the back of the cave, taking a nap. She opened her eyes and looked over at her mate and king. "Hello, Mkali." She yawned. "I got- news.." She groaned.

"So do I." Mkali said with a smile. "I believe I am ready to take control. Ahadi and Mufasa have agreed to help with security for a short time. Isn't this great ?" He asked. He laid beside her and gave a grin, as he nuzzled her behind the neck. "King Mkali and Queen Ushindi." He said with much joy.

"Yea... Sure is.." She said with a low moan, as if she didn't care.

Mkali looked her in the eye. "Ushindi, what's up ?" He asked.

She groaned, her eyes half opened. "Mkali... I'm pregnant..." She said in a monotone voice. She laid her head on the floor of the cave. ''Lucky us..'' She thought.

Mkali's eyes grew big. "What ?" He stuttered. "But- but- but-!"

Ushindi shot a glair at Mkali. "Yea.. My thoughts exactly." She grumbled.

Mkali smiled at his mate. "Don't worry Ushindi, I think this'll be cool." He tried to make her feel better.

"_Cool_?" Ushindi yelled. "Shut up, Mkali ! I didn't want a cub !" She growled.

He blinked. "I-I'm sorry, Ushindi."

She grumbled then stood up. "Too late anyway." She made her way out of the cave.

Mkali growled. "Little Female Hyena." He laid down for a afternoon cat nap.

Usual for himself, Mkali drifted off into his dreams. Dreams he don't understand, dreams he controlled himself. Dreams of a king, one could say.

This one was different he was walking through a barren land. It felt- familiar. But how ? He had never visited a place quite like this. What is going on ?

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in front of him. Mkali tensed up. Ready for a possible attack. He was dazed and confused this see this Lionish figure. Suddenly a face began to come into view.

It was Queen Uru, of the pridelands. "Hello, Mkali. Your dreams have wondered far." She smiled. Her brown fur and green eyes sparkled in the glow that surrounded her.

Mkali's jaw dropped. He bowed to her. "Queen Uru !" He gasped. He started to shake.

She gave a kind smile. "No worry, Mkali, no need to bow."

He looked up an then slowly rose up. "Queen Uru, what a surprise. But how ?" He asked.

She gave a soft smile. "My sun has set on my time. Mufasa's sun is rising. I am here to give you a message."

His jaw dropped. "_Wha_-?" He asked.

She chuckled. But then her smile faded. "Look around, Mkali."

He looked around just as she had instructed. The land was barren and dry. Ants and termites where everywhere. Dry waterbeds and dust thick enough to choke on. He was shocked. The Outlands was not a oasis, but what he seen now was a dry deserted land. "Uru..? What happened ?"

"Drought. The Pridelands shall see the same situation sooner than your land," she said, "But I will tell you, this will not be in your rule." She walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Who's rule than ?" He asked, Scared To ask.

"I cannot tell you." She replied.

Mkali grew angry. "Why bother telling this than ?" He asked.

She gave a soft smile. "No worry, Mkali. Just train your heirs to be strong. And I mean _all_ your heirs." She raised her eyebrow.

"ALL ? What ? There's-?" He stuttered.

"Listen when I tell you, trouble is coming. Teach all of your cubs." Uru said.

Mkali's jaw dropped, again. "I-?"

"Goodbye, Mkali. Don't waist time, the sunset comes soon."


	3. Chapter One Cousin Zira

==Chapter One: Cousin Zira==

_Three months later..._

Mkali tried reasoning with his heavily pregnant mate. "Ushindi, I think you should go into the Pridelands and have the cub. Every other lioness has done that. It is tradition."

Ushindi glared at him. "I know, I know."

"Ushindi..." He grumbled. "Fine, I don't care..." He grumbled and walked out the cave.

Suddenly, one of the Lioness's of his pride showed up. She smiled at him. "Hello, Mkali." She said.

Mkali smiled. "Hello, Zira. What brings you here ?"

"Just a talk with Ushindi." She smiled and walked past him. She flicked her tail on his nose. She walked into the cave.

"I don't like that woman..." He said in a low grumble. He walked off.

Inside, Zira walked towards Ushindi who was sitting in the back of the cave. "Hello, Ushindi." She said in a soft voice.

Ushindi blinked her eyes. "Oh- hey, Zira. What's up ?"

"Nothing much, cousin." Zira responded.

Ushindi nodded and licked her paw. "So how are things in the Pridelands?" She asked.

Zira plopped down next to Ushindi. "So are you going into the Pridelands to have the cubs ?"

Ushindi shook her head. "No. Why us it that the females do that? It makes no sense, not even one generation was born on Outland land."

Zira shook her head. "I believe it is a symbol of how the prides are connected."

Ushindi rolled her eyes. "They think the own us. I mean, WHO protects the southwestern border ?"

Zira nodded. "Very true." Zira stood up and shook the dust from her fur. "Well, cousin, I will be seeing you soon. But Scar asked for me to talk to him.

"You mean Taka..." Ushindi said.

Zira glared at Ushindi. "He doesn't like that name. Scar fits him better."

Ushindi nodded. "Well He's Taka to me." Ushindi stood up and tried to steady herself.

"You're about to bust." Zira laughed.

"I'm sick of it..." Ushindi growled.

Zira laughed and walked out of the cave. "Long live the Outlands!" She cackled.

Ushindi moaned and flopped onto the cave floor. Only a few more days and she could walk normally. Then again she would have a cub running along side. She grunted and fell into a deep sleep.

**Eh I'm lazy... I just got back from my vacation (yay South Padre!) . I wrote some during that time, will post soon. Thanks yall (forgive my Okie grammar) for the support, I PROMISE it gets better xD**

**-Nan**


	4. Chapter Two Neema and Kilima

**Ok, I'm gonna warn you, this chapter in my opinion isnt as good as it needs to be xP **

**Chapter three and four will be better, and around five it'll be going into high gear, you could say.**

==Chapter Two: Neema and Kilima==

"Mkali !" Rafiki laughed as he walked out of the cave. "Come see your cubs !"

Mkali who had been sitting outside the cave shot up to a standing position. "Cubs?" He asked with a grin.

Rafiki patted the lion's shoulder and led him to the corner of the cave. The mid-daylight sun shown through the cracks and Mkali could see Ushindi licking two brown colored cubs.

Mkali walked over to his mate and they nuzzled. Mkali looked down at the cubs. "Uh- what are they ?" He asked confused.

Rafiki laughed, "they are girls !"

Mkali smiled. "Uh- guess we'll just have to try for that boy later, hu babe ?" He laughed.

Ushindi glared and whispered rude comments into his ear.

"Jeez, ok !" He said. He looked down at his daughters. "They- look very simmular..."

"They're identical, you moron." Ushindi grumbled.

Mkali stared at his mate with a vacant look. Rafiki whispered in his ear. "She's gonna be a bit on da mean side for a few days... Don't worry it'll pass." Mkali nodded.

Rafiki laughed. "I will return soon. I will take the news to King Mufasa !" He monkey-walked out the cave.

Suddenly there was noises outside the den. "Who is it ?" Mkali asked.

"It is I, Mkali." Suddenly Zazu stumbled the cave. "I- uh- King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi would like to send their congrats on the birth of your heirs..."

Mkali and Ushindi nodded. "Thank you, Zazu."

"Mind if I have a look at the little princesses?" Zazu asked.

"Go ahead." Ushindi replied.

Zazu walked over to Ushindi and looked down and the two cubs that were laying by her side. "Aww, so cute." He backed off. "What are the names of these two ?"

Ushindi and Mkali looked at each other. "Uh-?" They said.

Then Rafiki came walking into the cave. "Yes, what are the names of these two?"

"Uh- ill be going then." Zazu said flying out of the cave.

Mkali kneeled down and nuzzled one of the cubs. "I like Neema." Mkali said.

"I like Kilima..." Ushindi said drily.

"Very well then." Rafiki picked up one of the cubs. "Kilima; the second daughter of Mkali and Ushindi..." He smeared some muddy water on her forehead. He smiled at the cub and gave her back to Ushindi.

Mkali smiled.

Rafiki then took the other cub into his hands. "Neema; eldest cub of Mkali and Ushindi..." He leaned to the ground and smeared mud on her forehead. He walked to the opening of the cave where the pride awaited. Neema squirmed feeling the hotness of the sun on her fur. Rafiki lifted her up and whispered, "the future queen."

The lioness's roared.


	5. Chapter Three: Betrothing

==Chapter Three: Betrothing==

As the months went by Kilima and Neema grew older and they began to explore. Now they where 2 months old, about 6 in human years. Neema and Kilima both looked identical and had hair tufts. Really the only way of telling them apart was Neema's tuft seemed to be brushed to the side, while Kilima's was more messy and free...

"But Mom !" Kilima complained. "Why do we gotta go to the Pridelands !?" She said as her Mom gave her a bath.

"King Mufasa is waiting for us ! Simba is being presented to the Pridelands and we where invited ! Now shut up and hold still." Ushindi hissed.

Neema sat not too far from the rock where her mother was giving hey younger sister a bath. "That's what you get for not taking a bath earlier!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Kilima said throwing dust in Neema's direction. Ushindi swatted the back of her head. "Don't say shut up. Only I can."

"Hmph..." Kilima growled.

Neema walked over to her father who was talking to a group of lioness's. "Daddy?"

Mkali looked at his daughter then back at the lioness's he excused them and they walked off. He turned to his daughter. "What's up?" He laid down and nuzzled her.

"Daddy why do we go into the Pridelands so much? Aren't we out own pride?" The Small brown cub asked. Her Dark brown eyes looking for a answer.

Mkali smiled at his daughter. "Well, it's a long story." He swatted a fly away with his tail. "You see, your great grandfather was a Pridelander." Neema listened to her fathers words. "And well, the pride seemed to be getting to big, so the King of the Pridelands decided to let a group of lions settle in the Outlands. And the group keeps a sacred bond to this day, if either of us needs any help, the other will help us if at all possible, and you see Neema, we are all family."

Neema nodded. "I think I get it. But why do we gotta go?" She asked.

Mkali laughed. "Because I said!" He gave his daughter a noogie and they began to pounce each other.

Later...

"Neema, Kilima, would you like to meet our son ?" Sarabi asked after the presentation. She showed a small golden cub that lay in her paws.

Neema and Kilima looked at their parents. Ushindi and Mkali nodded. The cautiously crept up to the cub. "Be careful girls. Simba's a little too small to play." Sarabi laughed.

Simba seeing the two cubs that stood before him, He turned away from his mother to get a look at the strange colored cubs before him. He crawled up to them. "Mew?" He asked.

"No, Neema." Neema replied to the cub. She crouched down to him.

The adults laughed. Mufasa motioned for Mkali who was standing a few feet away. Mufasa led Mkali to the top of Priderock. "Looks like the Pridelands will be living on for a while." Mkali said patting Mufasa's back.

Mufasa smiled. "It seems so." Mufasa gave a serious yet soft face to Mkali. "How old are your daughters?" Mufasa asked.

Mkali looked at Mufasa. "Uh about 3 months... Why?"

"Have you- considered betrothing one of your daughters before?" Mufasa asked.

Mkali stood and thought. He had been betrothed, but the bond was broken due to the lioness dying. He never really knew what to think of the idea of giving his daughter's freedom away, He himself did't like being bethrothed. "Well... Isn't Simba a little- young? I mean..."

"Well, me and Sarabi where farther apart in age. I don't see it as a problem." Mufasa said in his booming voice.

"I suppose you're right. But Neema and Kilima have the Outlands to run." Mkali added to his argument.

"Mkali, we both know both of them can't be queen. And besides, this way both of them would be able to have their places." Mufasa replied.

Mkali nodded and closed his eyes, Mufasa was right, Neema would be far to busy to . He opened his eyes after thinking. "Ok..." He took a deep breath. "Kilima."

Mufasa smiled. "Sarabi will be glad to hear." He walked off the top leaving Mkali.

Mkali looked up to the sky. "Great kings, have I made the right choice?" He asked walking off. He then began to think of how to tell his daughter.

**Ok, so I am actually writing chapter 7 now.. I got three chapters one real quick xD Ill post em soon.**


End file.
